1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a display data providing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible to share text data or image data provided by some user by an unspecified number of people via a homepage or blog (weblog).
User information (for example, information showing the state of a user) can be delivered to an unspecified number of people by images or the like being made public in a homepage or blog as described above, however, on the other hand, privacy of the user may be violated.
Under these situations, a technology to represent the state of a user by images has been under development. For example, a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-110340 can be cited as a technology to generate images showing the state of a user's health based on parameter information showing the state of a user's health.